


Imprudent

by Dark_Destrine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cheating, F/M, Femdom, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sex, Sexual Content, idk what im doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Destrine/pseuds/Dark_Destrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, Kili and a married Tauriel meet again. Wonder what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprudent

It was a cold winters day in Dale and the snow had started to fall. A few flakes first, in the dull grey late-afternoon sky, and then wind-driven swirls eddied around the reconstructed city. The princes of Erebor had decided that, after a stress filled morning of being involuntary suitors, they would make the short journey to the city of Dale - to drink peacefully, to drink themselves mad without the bellowing voice of their uncle resonating through the Mountain.

“So, Kee,” Fili, the older Durin, broke the silence as the brothers trotted alongside each other, “Why did _you_ refuse this time?” Now the suitors, in the eyes of a typical dwarf, were indeed attractive; adequate amount of plumpness and hair - given that each laughably sported a beard longer that Kili’s. But for both princes, such women did not suffice. The blonde pined for a mortal princess and the other yearned for one he could not reveal since she had been wed. Even so, if he _were_ to make his yen known, it would undoubtedly bring the wrath of his Uncle; the King under the Mountain.

“Oh, you know,” the younger brother shrugged, “Never really appealed to me.” And what did appeal to him, he hadn’t seen for over a year - not since the she-elf healed him in Laketown and later assisted them to Erebor, during which they shared a few intimate moments. Then her _haughty_ King arrived and ruined it all by ordering her back to the Forest Realm. Her sudden dismissal left Kili emotionally wounded, as did the announcement of her engagement to the Prince of Mirkwood.

The betrothal was made known after he returned from the Blue Mountains. He was proudly striding through the domain, kin in tow, and found the Elvenking’s messenger standing before the throne of Thorin reciting their invitation - which the Dwarven King, without question, refused to accept. But, it didn‘t stop her from running through his mind, and it didn’t stop him from wanting to charge through that cursed Forest and liberate the red-head. But one question played in his thoughts; why did she marry that pompous blonde?

“Clear that table! We have Princes in our company!” the bartender shouted as the brothers entered the pub.

“No, please. There is no need,” Fili said, and sat with his brother at the bar counter.

A band played in the background. The songs were that of light and shadows, notes rising and falling amongst the hubbub of punters and the sounds emitted so beautifully from the instruments. They both knocked back beers into the night whilst complaining about their uncle. “I don’t know why he’s so eager to marry us off. What about him?” Kili complained.

“Yeah,” Fili drawled, not fully taking into account what his brother had said. “Look at her,” he nudged the brunette’s arm a little too hard.

“Oi!” the younger Durin exclaimed, referring to his spilt beer. The blonde murmured an apology and nodded his head toward the opposite end of the pub. Kili followed his brother’s line of sight to Sigrid, Lady of Dale, who would steal a glance then double over laughing into the company of her friends. The brunette rolled his eyes and turned back to find Fili winking at the lass and wagging his eyebrows. The brunette scoffed into his mug, “no chance, brother.”

“Right, I’m going over,” the older brother tossed back the last of his beer and held Kili’s face to peck his cheek, “wish me luck!”

“Ey, what-” Kili twisted round, frowning in confusion as he watched his bold brother stride over the girl.

“Don’t wait up,” the blonde called over his shoulder.

“For fu-” Kili shook his head, and handed the bartender his empty jug, “Fill it up, will you.”

The band started to play a faster beat and the drunks, his brother and Sigrid included, danced and jigged away amongst the chortles. A few women tried to pry Kili from his stool, but he turned them away and decided to take his brother’s advice and leave without him.

“ Fee… Oi! Fee,” through the loud music, he tried to catch his brother’s attention as the frolicsome crowd danced in a circle; who pushed Kili out the way every so often. He gave up and made his way out of the pub, only to find a thick white blanket, almost calf deep. _Brilliant_. And the snowfall didn’t look like it was going to let up. He stepped back under the shelter, where the ground had been cleared, exhaling with frustration; his feet were now numb.

'That elf lass s’lovely lookin', she not?'

On hearing the word 'elf', Kili's head instinctively snapped round to the oncoming Men.

"Aye - you alright, Prince Kili? Lookin' a bit lost there," one of them said. He had no clue who they were, but they knew his name.

"Yeah... sorry, did you say an elf was here? In Dale?"

"Aye. Lookin' for somewhere to stay the night, so she was. Took her to the Dale Inn -"

He drew his eyebrows together and shouldered past the fellows, _elf lass? Surely it couldn't be her._

He squinted his eyes through the thick snowfall to distinguish the thin hooded figure making her way out the inn's stables. It had to have been her; the quiver on her back, the light from the lanterns illuminating stray red hairs that stirred in the light breeze.

It was his feet crunching in the snow that drew her attention. She slowly removed her hood, and had to double take at the small figure progressing her way.

"Master- Master Kili?"

He thought his ears were deceiving him when she sounded his name. _I must've had too much to drink!_ "By my beard! Say it isn't true!" he grinned as he paced towards her. The blood pumped through his ears in time with his thundering heart on hearing the voice he yearned for. He was burning up, and the sweat prickled at his skin, despite the snowflakes swirling around his build. _What do I do? Hug her, kiss her? Can't reach up to her lips, of course. And, she's married._ But it was she who initiated the first move, and Kili was taken aback when she ducked down to embrace him.

"Tauri- ouf!"

"Oh," Tauriel grasped him tighter and whispered: "I have longed for this day, Master Dwarf."

"What?" he said, almost a squeak, and pulled away to look at her, but she was just a silhouette; could hardly make out the elf's features. He cleared his throat and retracted his abrupt exclamation. "I mean, what brings you here?"

"Ah," she stood up straight, "My Lord Thranduil appointed myself to bring a matter to the attention of Lord Bard. I had planned to return at sunset, only the weather is unyielding. So I have no choice but to reside here for the night, and postpone my journey until morning once the snow has at least settled."

"Well, I'm glad. Not-not about your... um- your journ- the weather, which is terrible to hear by the way," he babbled nervously and took a deep breath. He wanted to smack his head off the nearest wall for making such a fool of himself. "What I mean to say is, 'I'm glad to see you.'"

She giggled. "As am I, Master Dwarf."

He felt himself blush a deep shade of red. "So..." he swallowed thickly, "Did you journey here alone?" he asked.

"No. I am accompanied by two escorts," as she peered over her shoulder, the lamp lit up her face, forcing a wide grin to pull across the dwarf's features. She was still as beautiful as he had remembered, even if it was only her profile he could see. And he was mighty glad she hadn't mentioned Legolas' name. He withdrew the smile as she returned to look at him. "But it seems they have retired."

He nodded, and drew his shoulders up to his ears as he started to feel cold again. It was bitter, and the flakes skimming across his cheeks were biting. No, he didn’t want to return home, not now that he’d found her after so long, even though it was at such an inconvenient time.

"Come," she held out her hand, "It is warmer inside."

Kili was unsure at first, given that she was married. Regardless if each had pure intentions, it was an immoral thing to do. Tauriel was not married to just anyone, but to a prince - who the dwarf couldn't bear. Even so, it was still wrong. And yet, he found himself taking her hand and being guided up to the vacant room. Her long hair was damp from the melted snow, and the locks brushed against his hand as they walked. He noticed her braids were different; they were like _his_ now and only twisted round the sides of her head. The instant they entered the chamber, Tauriel handed the dwarf a towel so he could dry himself, while she lit a fire and sat by its side.

"I suppose it isn't a bad time to give my congratulations?" he said, sitting on a chair. She looked round at him with a questioning eyebrow. "You wed the Prince, didn't you?" he reminded her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Master Kili," she smiled, then patted the ground aside her, "Come, sit. I imagine you're cold."

He sat in her company, biting his tongue so as not to bring up her marriage, or question where her husband was. They found themselves talking endlessly about meaningless subjects, careful of not to bring up the past. After running out of things to talk about, each sat silence with only the crackling of the fire filling the quietness.

The flames bounced of her skin - giving it healthy glow of amber - and enhanced her emerald eyes. “I think of you often,” she whispered, slowly meeting his gaze. Kili found himself wordless, even more so when she moved closer to him.

The dwarf didn’t know how he allowed it to happen, but her mouth was on his suddenly and she had him seized by shoulders, forcing him up. She pushed him down on the bed and weightlessly sat astride his lap. Leaning over him, she kissed him feverishly as she desperately fumbled with his fastenings to rid him of his clothes. All the blood in his body rushed to his head in that moment, making the dwarf light headed and utterly confused by the elf’s advances.

“But, you’re married,” he said between laboured breaths when she pulled away. He watched as her frantic fingers removed her own garments with haste, allowing him to see her fully exposed - and what a sight it was. He ran his hands all over her lean body before scalding himself; _she is promised to another_. “Tauriel, we can‘t,” he mumbled, with little protest in his voice. Her nails raked his chest as she took his lips with hers, sucking and teasing his tongue.

“Tell me you felt nothing that day,” she whispered into his mouth. Her hand trailed down his abdomen, wrapping the slender fingers around his girth. “Tell me, and I’ll stop.”

Nothing was said again. He pulled her down by the neck a little too hard after forgetting how light she was; she caught herself on the headboard, making the post bump into the wall. They laughed at their eagerness, then emitted a moan as she engulfed him, and all those intimate moments came rushing back. Yes, he did feel it that day; the link, the bond that formed between them.

They jounced the bed and their mouths came together, hard. Through the fervent kisses came saliva and blood mixed from caught teeth. The door sounded with anxious raps and a concerned voice called Tauriel’s name. Kili whimpered, digging his nails into her thighs. She pulled back, pursing her lips together to elicit a _’shh’,_ and clamped a hand over the dwarf’s mouth, all the while continuing to rock on his length.

‘Tauriel? Captain?’

He grunted into her hand each time she sank into his lap. He clung onto her hips; goading her to go faster and bring them both to their peak before the nuisances tumble through the door. She moved her grip and clenched his shoulders, crying out as her walls spasmodically contracted around his thickness; milking him for all his worth as he held her in place, thrusting and gasping until his own climax subsided.

Tauriel quirked an eyebrow and smiled down at him, looking rather pleased with herself. She limply fell to his side, with one leg stretched across his body. Kili’s chest still rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, tried to make sense of what happened.

“Have they-”

“Yes, they have gone.” she whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk what the hell im doing. its late and i'm shipping these two. a lot. idk. idk idk idk. tired. without beta. sorry if there's mistakes.


End file.
